Things That Bump Around
by Dorian Havilliard
Summary: Modern A/U. Aelin Galathynius has survived all the troubles of her childhood, somehow. She's now in university, helping out as a TA (somehow) and trying to figure out what she's doing in life. Haunted by her past, she seeks comfort in someone steady and ends up falling for him but it's not as easy as it seems as life aims to separate them. Rowaelin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sarah J Maas**.

[Edited 2/04/17]

Aelin usually took most things in her stride. One front in front of the other, walk with swagger and a pretence that nothing could and would ever hurt you. Nothing ever got past your guard yet... sometimes it did.

She will never speak of those times again, thank you very much.

Aelin shook out her blonde hair and grinned at her reflection, her eyes — a kaleidoscope of colors sparkled and looked unusually bright. She was currently sitting in front of her room desk, her make-up box open and spilling out various products.

She was one of those girls that used a good amount of make-up but she looked good and actually knew what she was going do in order to look even better. Well, that's what all her instagram followers told her. They were kind of rude at times. Always saying that Aelin probably looked terrible without make-up which was a lie because at least 60% of her selfies on Instagram were no filter or make-up. All natural and everyone knew she was just one of those people. Beautiful, refined and scarless.

Sadly, they had no idea how scarred she actually was. Her back was an array of whip marks that never healed properly.

She never wore anything backless unless she was out with Dorian, her best friend, and they had to be alone in a secluded area, otherwise the chance was close to nothing... It was actually nothing.

Her room door opened and a girl, around her age, walked in. The girl was someone almost ethereal. She was that beautiful. She had exquisite hair, long and almost moon white hair. Aelin couldn't seen the girls' roots. Aelin met the other girls' eyes and was trapped in its gold like quality.

"Manon, right?" Aelin said, breaking their silence staring contest. More like a checking-out-how-good-the-other-one-looks contest.

The girl—Manon—grinned. Manon tapped her long silver finger nails on her silver neck chain. It was more a chain than a necklace, which indicated something dainty but this was chunky. It was pointy and sharp, like shark teeth but it wasn't. It wasn't boring metal beads but it was like nails. Sharpened and flat. Aelin assumed it matched her personality. Cutthraot. Not that she knew the girls personality yet. She just guessed, really.

"Aelin. Who knew that such an...odd name would actually suit such a pretty girl?"

Aelin smiled at Manon. She liked her already. At least she didn't have a lame roommate. Aelin could tell Manon and her would be a handful together.

"Same could be said for you."

"I'm not pretty. I'm ferocious. Vivacious. Eccentric." Manon grinned, showing off her white, straight teeth. Gods. Everything about Manon seemed perfect. "Anyway, I'm curious," Manon purred. By the wyrd, even the way she spoke was purr-fect. She spoke as if she was enticing someone...to let Manon have her way and Aelin found that pretty damn awesome. "How did you manage to become a teaching assistant in your first year?"

"Easily." Aelin teased. Not that it was easy. It required a lot of motivational essays and recommendations. It was a hectic journey but it would hopefully be all worth it as she claimed her position as helper. She had enough credits for English anyway but she wanted this on her CV. It wasn't as if she was planning to find a career using English but job experience could never lead you astray. Speaking of which, she had no idea what she was planning to do with her life.

"Aelin! Aelin!" Her little sister called. Well, Elide wasn't her biological sister but she had grown close to the girl in a matter of two years and three months. Her adoptive mother followed in Elide's wake. Elide limped toward her, a result of a car accident that left her without the proper usage of her leg and her father's life.

Manon took a step back and started to unpack. Marion, her Mum, clapped her hands together just once and said, "well we better get going. Will you walk us out?"

Aelin glanced at Manon and and told her, "I'll be back in a few minutes. If a boy comes — named Dorian — beware of his flirting. He's my best friend so do tell him that this is my dorm." Manon nodded. "Thanks!" She exclaimed as Elide dragged her off.

Once they were out of range of her dorm, Elide said in a quiet tone. "Your roommate is so pretty."

Aelin bit back her smile as Elide continue to speak about the girl she had not even said one word to. In fact, Aelin had thought that Elide had not even noticed Manon but it seemed to be otherwise. The seventeen year old was a little too interested in Aelin's roommate.

"Elide, come now. We need to go." Marion spoke in a gentle tone.

"Yes, Mother," was her reply. Her eyes filled with tears and Aelin felt so guilty for leaving the little girl, but there was nothing she could do. It was inevitable.

Aelin wrapped her arms around Elide and gave her a tight, long squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll message you every day. Please stop crying, Munchkin."

"I'm crying?" Elide said with a laugh and her tears spilled down her face. "Well now I am." Elide sighed but took her mother's key and opened the car to get something.

Marion looked like Aelin with said hopeful eyes. "I'm sure your parents would be so proud of you."

Aelin sucked in a breath. "Thank you Mum, for everything you have done for me. It means the world to me."

Elide returned with a small present. It was medium sized and Aelin guessed it was book. She loved reading. Aelin took it from her and opened it in a flash. The gift wrapping was gold little bows on a plain black background.

She unwrapped it and found that it was a box. She frowned. Damn, they had fooled her into thinking it was a book. She lift the the lid and found a necklace. It was intricate and delicately made of three circles. One larger on and two inside. Where the two smaller ones met, a blue gem hung.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much." Elide kissed Aelin's cheek and Marion engulfed her in hug.

Aelin waved goodbye to her family with a sad smile but she had to be brave. She was beyond excited to start university. She walked back to her room.

Imagine a new beginning. Completely new. Her story was buried, now over and it was a heavy load lifted off her shoulders.

She wasn't paying attention so it wasn't surprising when she walked into someone. Though Aelin did not expect him to be holding scalding hot coffee.

The man she walked into hissed. Snarled really. He looked extremely pissed yet Aelin could see that the man was extremely handsome. The man scowled at his shirt then at Aelin.

"Can you not walk straight?"

Aelin was so tempted to flirt but she refrained from doing so. The man was pretty angry. Also he was just plain pretty, Aelin noticed. He had bandages on his arms, and Aelin thought that he had probably gotten tattoos recently.

"Sorry. I'll buy you another one?"

The man snorted. "Clearly you don't know who I am. I'm a professor here."

"I wasn't asking you out. I was literally saying that I would buy you a coffee for spilling yours on you, not date you. I don't wish to date just yet."

The man—the professor man—snorted again. Aelin could feel the arrogance just roll off him. He was probably one of those men that had woman falling to his feet and Aelin could see why. He had a bit of white hair, cut very short so she really couldn't see it that well in this lighting, but mainly it was his eyes that interested her the most. Moss green.

The man started to walk away when Aelin called out to his retreating figure, "do you not want me to buy you a coffee? Or something..."

"We'll see, Aelin. We'll see."

"Wait!" She called out. "How did yo..." She trailed off, unsure of where he had gone and how he left so quickly.

How did he know her name?

Manon stood leaning against the wall when Aelin had walked in. Manon didn't seem disinterested, she was wary and looking around, Aelin knew why.

Dorian.

He was sitting on Aelin's bed just staring at Manon. They—Dorian and Manon—seemed to be locked in some type of stare down. Aelin hoped it wasn't they weren't hating each other but she also hoped they wouldn't get along too well. The last thing she needed was Dorian hooking up with someone who would inevitably break his fragile little heart. She had to protect that boy. Both Chaol and her did but now it was just Aelin as Chaol went to a different college. Not too far from here but far enough that he didn't constantly worry Aelin.

Aelin silently snorted. Her best friend and sister have crushes on Manon, though she could understand why. Manon was clearly a beautiful force to be reckoned with.

"This is your roommate?" Dorian asked with a smile. He was a bit too happy and therefore Aelin was a bit too suspicious.

"Yeah, Manon. Please try not to kill each other because I suppose you will see a lot of each other."

Dorian stuck out his tongue at Manon and the girl glared at him. Oh gods, they hated each other. Aelin sighed and said, "so I walked into one of the professors just now."

"Already causing trouble, Aelin?"

Aelin sent Dorian a scathing look. "I didn't mean too, although I might have walked into him resulting in him spilling his coffee on his shirt." She looked at her on top. "And a bit on mine." Aelin sighed, it would be easier to change in her room... Deciding on not delaying the inevitable, Aelin found another shirt and took off her own. She heard Manon suck in a breath but other than that, nothing. She turned back to the two and Manon shrugged but changed the subject.

"Speaking of professors," Manon said. "Apparently the English teacher is all the rage right now and it's only his second year."

"Professor Whitethorn?" Dorian said.

"That's the one."

"Isn't that the one Aelin's the TA for?"

Aelin who went quiet for some time frowned. "The same one."

 **"** The teacher you dropped coffee on doesn't have almost white hair and startling green eyes, does he? Plus a pretty harsh attitude. He's also really tall. Otherwise you truly aren't going to do so well..."

The dots connected in Aelin's mind. Oh rutting hell, so that was how he knew her name. She had spilled coffee on the teacher she was supposed to be helping _and_ she wanted to flirted with him. Aelin grinned to herself.

 _This might get interesting. A little too interesting_


	2. Chapter 2

[Edited 2/4/17]

Disclaimer: Nope

Aelin was starting to re-evealuate her life choices. Nothing was really her choice from the start. Everything spiralled from one event: her parents death. From there, she couldn't control anything but this right here wasn't the greatest—or smartest—of choices.

She was holding her laptop bag and papers she had fished out earlier from said bag. She also had two coffees—with a little brown packet that contained brown sugar, white sugar, creamer and milk since she didn't know how Rowan took his coffee. Professor Whitethorn, she corrected herself. Not Rowan, that would be too improper. Aelin giggled to herself and sighed when she dropped a couple of papers. She was holding too much.

"Oh! I'll get that for you!" Said an overly cheerful voice. Aelin refrained from flinching from the voice.

"Thank you so much." Aelin said and the lady picked up a page and was reading it. Aelin took the opportunity to study her. She had flowers in her hair and looked really cute. Not drop dead gorgeous but pretty. Type of model pretty.

"Aelin. Interesting name."

Aelin gripped the paper with her pinky and ring finger. "I get that a lot."

The girl—she may look and sound like a litl girl but she was old, Aelin guessed—giggled. "Oh. Me too! The names Lyria."

Aelin gave her a fleeting smile. "I should get to class, see you around."

Lyria looked at the room door and back at Aelin. "Oh! If you're Rowan's TA. I suppose we'll see each other a lot more. I'm his fiance."

"Ex-fiance." A cold voice said. It was Rowan. He was leaning against the door frame with a scowl. Now that Aelin thought about it, Rowan never seemed to have anything but a scowl painted on his face. Rowan walked towards the woman and took the coffee out of Aelin's hand. He helped her to hold everything without a glance at Lyria, his ex. Though Lyria didn't seem to have that memo since she stared at Rowan with anger and a bit of exasperation.

"It was a silly argument, dear. It happened a year ago! Surely you can forgive and forget, what we have is...irrevocable. Indescribable. It's pure and-"

"Non-existent."

"Exactly, non-existent. Wait! No I didn't mean to say-"

Rowan had already walked off, his hand flickered in Aelin's direction and she took that as a cue to follow him. Smart girl. Rowan grunted in approval as Aelin sat beside his desk, on a chair seated diagonally to his own.

"As TA, you will assist me in marking and setting of tests. Other than that, I have no use for you. Your schedule during test times will become very hectic and I understand if you would rather study then mark but I will need you to be here, in my office with me. We will be spending a lot of time togethrr so the more coffee you bring—or I supply—will ultimately result in a steadfast, relationship of the sorts. Let's try not to get on each others nerves as that will cause to many problems that I'm not interested in solving or caring over and/or about. Any questions?"

Aelin had a lot of questions but she doubted he would want to answer any of those. They were mainly about him and his ex-fiance. He was engaged, isn't engaged...why? How old was he? How was his hair such a beautiful silver. So different from Manon's white hair but still in that same category as ethereal. What did he do before being a professor? He must have done something else... What did Lyria do to him? Aelin let the words spin in her mind as she closed her eyes. She finally came up with can appropriate question to ask her professor.

"I do have one."

"Go ahead." He said, his eyes not in her by out the window, staring almost blankly.

"Could I get away with doing no work? and you would be okay with that?"

Rowan shrugged. "I don't really care. I'm not sure how I even got a TA since this is only my second year of teaching and your first year of university. Honestly, it's just not my place to ask questions."

Aelin mulled over what he said. She could live with that. Rowan raised his hands above his head and ran them through his hair, in an almost cliche model pose. There was something about that pose that wiggled at her mind. It reminded her about-

Something? Who knows what it was?

Aelin took her coffee and added milk and sugar to it. She stirred it and pointed at Rowan's coffee. She wasn't the biggest fan of creamer so she left that in the packet, and nudged it in the professor's direction.

"I wasn't sure what you took in your coffee, Professor Whitethorn." He picked up his coffee and drank deeply from it.

"I take it black, for future frame of reference." He tipped it towards her and she reached over and tapped her own against his with precision. She sighed. Finally, she wasn't a blubbering mess in front of him. She always possessed insufferable swagger but with Rowan, she turned into a feeble minded fan girl. Those one's that melt at good _fanfiction_ which wasn't even canon. Then again, she was one of those fangirls she it came to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan. Percy was bae.

Rowan suddenly got up and walked across the room. He searched for a little while before finding what he needed and returned to the desk with a huge stack of books that he placed softly. It was with such a gentleness that Aelin didn't think he could possess. The man was beyond buff, Aelin noted as she watched the way his clothes melded with his bulging muscles. It wasn't an insane amount of muscles but a good amount. An appropriate amount that screamed, _I take care of my bod_ y and _I'm model worthy._

"I hope you will be able to decipher these books. I have made annotations inside them with key notes, themes and definitions. Feel free to make you own notes, if needed." He huffed and ran a hand across his face. "Please don't destroy my books, somehow. And before you ask, where there's a will, there's a way. Other than that, here is a list of motivations you just have to read."

Aelin relented. There was a good 10 books in the pile before her and she was somewhat pleased to see that she had read a good number of them, because of Dorian. These books weren't her types of books, but they certainly were Dorian's. At least she could discuss them with Dorian, if she really had to.

"Okay, Professor. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Rowan clasped his hands together, "if you could get my ex off the back, that would be good."

Aelin laughed, a bit bitterly and Rowan didn't look surprised or scared. In fact, he took in it his stride with a small smile on his lips. Totally kissable lips. "May I ask you a question, Aelin?"

"You certainly can."

"Why did you want to be a TA?"

Aelin thought over his words. "Why not? It looks good on a CV." Plus the professor ain't to bad on the eyes. Not that she would ever say that aloud. Well, maybe to Manon she would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to my commenters. I forget to do this in the last chapter.**

 **[Edited 3/4/17]**

Disclaimer?... I'm on a website called fanfiction...?

 **¤ flora silvertrush X2**  
 **¤ katewinters97**  
 **¤ 14bubbles X2** (actually a lot because...I'm like fairly certain you've read all my fanfics for TOG! Thank you!)  
 **¤ fandomsareforever15**  
 **¤ too wicked for this world** X2  
 **¤ guests** X3  
**fading backwards**

She heard them before she had entered the room. There was soft laughter and purring and Aelin had a really bad feeling about it. She knocked, out of common courtesy, and opened the door.

"Did you really just knock to enter your own dorm?"

Aelin shrugged. "I didn't want to walk in on something."

Manon looked at Dorian. "No offense, but I don't swing that way. I'm not into pretentious guys who think every girl is falling at his feet."

"And I'm not a fan of girl that think they're gods gift to mankind."

Manon smirked. "Well played."

"Thanks," Dorian said with a crooked smile. Aelin watched them, mildly amused. They would make a good couple but she really didn't want Dorian to get hurt. Not that Manon would destroy him as Sorscha did, but if Dorian really did like the dangerous looking girl, it would result in fatal attraction and possibly an ending more heartbreaking than his ex.

Manon took off her black rimmed glasses and Aelin had to admit, she looked pretty beautiful with them. Sophisticated and elegant.

"I have to run, see my friends and whatever." Manon spoke to Aelin but her eyes never lifted from Dorian.

Oh gods.

There was definitely something going on between them.

"Sure, Manon see you later."

The door slammed and Dorian collapsed on her bed.

"That girl," and then he groaned unable to finish whatever he was saying. Aelin rolled her eyes.

"Stop flirting with my roommate."

"I wasn't! She's such a witch."

The room door opened and Manon walked in. Dorian glared at her. "You are truly are a witch."

Manon rolled her eyes. "Whatever, your highness." She said mockingly. "I left my wallet." She roomed over to her desk. "By the way, I've been called worse."

Dorian grinned. "Obviously you have."

Manon turned to him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Dorian sent her a look that said otherwise.

Manon huffed. "You really do act like royalty." She sent a long look at Aelin. "How do you stand him? He acts like a snotty prince."

Aelin didn't say anything but stared at the two with an open mouth. They were freaking hilarious.

"Why are you consulting her? She has no valid opinion. She hardly knows you."

"She does. Just not as long as you two know each other. Speaking of which, how do you stand him? I can't tolerate him for like five minutes."

"I was in this room for an hour with you!"

Aelin sighed. "Manon, don't you have to be somewhere."

Manon nodded. "It's this _princes_ fault. He distracted me."

" _Witcheling_."

" _Princeling_." Manon retorted. Aelin sighed again. There was a lot of sexual tension between the two. It was killing Aelin. Manon left the room with a sway of her hip and Dorian was watching it very...longingly.

"So..." Aelin drawled, breaking his concentration. "My professor is nuts and angry and has an ex wife."

Dorian grinned at her. "Guess what I found about Rowan Whitethorn."

"I'm not going to guess so just tell me."

"I'd rather show you," he said with a devilish smile.

Dorian pulled Aelin's sling bag away from her and took out her laptop. She snorted.

"I changed the password."

Dorian shrugged but entered a password anyway. "Using ALovesFood isn't a good password."

Aelin frowned, he knew her password both that wasn't exactly it. "It's not that."

He raised a brow. "With the O's being zeroes. I believe it is."

Aelin sighed. "Whatever you know everything about me anyway."

Dorian opened google in a tab and searched _Maeve Modeling Industries._

He opened the website and went to the section _Models_.

Aelin's eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

Oh she could work with this. She smirked. She could use this. For nothing bad but...a bit of teasing.

"I feel like I'm going to make Professor Whitethorns life a living hell."

"Nice to know you'll be doing it to someone else," Dorian said darkly. He pushed his hair out of his face. "Sit down, I have something to tell you."

Aelin did and Dorian pushed her laptop aside.

"I-" he hesitated and stopped.

"Speak."

"I saw your cousin, Aedion." Dorian took a deep, shuddering breathe. "He wants to see you. He's looking every where for you."

 **The whole thing with Mannon wearing glasses came from Orange is the New Black. You know...Alex... Uhm..yeah I just really think she's super hot so that popped into my head and I was like...let's do it!** **Things like this make me question my own sexuality but whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¤Flora Silverthrush  
¤Guest (Psychology Expert) **thanks for the reassurance on my questionable sexuality  
 **¤14bubbles  
¤Guest!  
¤Too Wicked for this World  
¤KaterWinters97 X2  
¤Guest!  
¤DaunghterOfArtubis  
¤Guest!  
¤Guest!  
¤whole-lot-of-pretty X2  
¤Guest!  
¤Sammeh B X2**

 **It you are wondering where I've been..blame exams. Yeah...Not extremely proud of this but thanks for all the reviews! I love you all so much! This is a crappy chapter because I forgot what...I planned.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to Sarah J. Maas.**

Aedion Ashryver was going to find her real soon. He knew she was at this university, coincidentally the same one he went to. He was going to see his cousin for the first time in over twelve years. He had lost her but there was no-one else with her name. It was too unique.

Aelin.

Aedion was so caught up in his own thoughts that he walked into someone's locker.

Smooth.

The girl glared at him. She was pretty that words couldn't really describe her. He stared at her tattoo, a ghost leopard, while she just glared at him.

"Be careful. There's such a thing as open lockers."

"They can do that?" Aedion said with a sly grin. He didn't actually know that there were lockers in a university but then he realized he was at the university gym, so there was a need for them.

Oh well. He was beyond distracted at this moment. He had one goal and he was determined to achieve it.

"Yeah you walked right into one if you forgot."

"Maybe it was because I was staring at an angel."

The girl snorted. Attractive. "How long have you been waiting to use _that_ pick up line?"

Aedion shrugged, "ever since I read it on Tumblr. I mean 9gag. Not Tumblr because that's such a girl thing." Aedion backtracked but one glance at the girls face told him that wasn't the right thing to say.

The girl huffed. "Really now? Putting gender barriers on social networks? What is wrong with the world? Oh yeah, everything."

"Ain't that the truth." Aedion stuck out his hand, timidly. He felt like a goof ball, which was something that never happened. He was usually smooth with the ladies. He was reliable with the ladies. "Name's Aedion."

The girl stared at his hand. "Are you okay? No-one from this generation does that, unless your looking for business and I don't do that sort of thing anymore."

The 'anymore' part stuck in his head. Aedion shrugged.

"But once upon a time you did."

"Hmm. I was quite the party animal."

Aedion stopped looking for his cousin, at this moment. He was quite content to speak with this girl. She was beautiful and kind and definitely wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

XxX

"He'll hate me."

Her head was in Dorian's lap.

"Aelin. You're being ridiculous? What would he hate you for? I'll beat Aedion up if he does... A fair warning though, that guy works out. I might have to rather sic Chaol on him."

She lifted her head to face him but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the sky, his eyes as blue as it.

"I'm..."

"I know, Aelin. I know."

Aelin digested the information. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. _I'll find him eventually._

 _Xx_

"So you're looking for your long lost cousin."

Aedion bit his lip. "Sort of. I'm... I actually think she's avoiding me."

The girl rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot with him around. It was as if every second word that came out his mouth made no sense to her and trust him. He had spent a lot of time staring at her mouth.

A bit of wind ruffled his hair and a leaf was stuck in her hair. He still hasn't figured out her name and she hasn't given it to him. She was a good detective and Aedion thought that it was fitting since she was studying journalism.

She was good at getting answers out of him but giving none.

"What is your name?"

She grinned. Running a hand through her hair, Adion's eyes raked over her tat. He wanted to know why she had got it. What it meant to her and most importantly where she had it done.

It was beautiful.

"Lysandra."

"Excuse you."

She rolled her eyes, again. "My name is Lysandra."

"Oh." Aedion was at a loss for words. "Lysandra."

He smiled. He liked how it rolled off his tongue and into the air. Like it was meant to be said by him.

XxX

"Aelin."

"What?"

"I think you fell asleep."

"So-"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Sorry, Dorian."

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember," she said sharply.

He chuckled darlly, "sure. By that tone I _totally_ believe you."

Aelin rubbed her eyes. She really didn't remember it but all her nightmares were the same so honestly it was basically lying but telling the truth. Her phone rang and she looked at it and grimace. Professor Whitethorn.

"Aelin speaking," she said. She could feel the anger rolling off Rowan.

"Get. Here. Now." He took a deep breathe. "Oh, bring coffee please."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to!

¤ **Flora** **Silverthrush**  
¤ **darkraven1990**  
¤ **KateWinters97**  
¤ **Guest!**  
¤ **Too Wicked for this World**  
 **¤ HighLadyofHerondale** ps... I love your name!,  
¤ **FireWindIce**  
 **¤Trinity**  
 **¤Guest!**  
 **¤bluegirl5670**  
 **¤feysandcats**  
 **¤Guest**  
 **¤ 1230** (Love the name but I as though its a program..like .exe hehe. Its a viral virus and we all got it)  
 **¤Guest!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish...to marry Rowan but Alas he is bringing back our fire breathing bitch queen.**

 **Missed me? I forgot completely...to be honest. . . I kinda rejoined the Harry Potter fandom and literally that's all I read. Plus i currently got bad marks for English so I was down in the dumps with writing...**

It was a balancing act. Right now she was freaking out and trying to understand Professor Whitethorn's anger. Not that she feared him or something but...did she forget to do something. Why else would he call her?

Aelin bit her lip as she entered the door but she wasn't that anxious. She couldn't hear anyone screaming bloody murder so it might not be bad unless she had done something wrong.

"Hello?" She called out with a frown.

Rowan rubbed at the bit of stubble growing on his chin. "What possessed you to do this?"

Aelin shook her head. "I don't follow."

Surely he didn't get to _that_ yet. It wasn't possible. She could understand if he was angry but only tomorrow at most!

Rowan shook his head and room out the essays he had handed her the first time he assigned work to her.

"What is the meaning of this, Aelin? What in the rutting hell possessed you to do this?"

Aelin frowned, now thoroughly confused. "The notes I made?"

Rowan threaded his finger and smiled. "We have a winner."

Aelin shook her head. "I really don't understand. I think my notes are precise and clear-"

"They are absolutely brilliant, Aelin. See that's not the problem. What did I instruct you to do?"

"To read it. And I did."

"Then why did you write on it. On the papers Aelin. These won't help the people, they don't get these back."

A bulb finally lit up above Aelin's head. "Oh so that's why you're pissy."

Oops. Should not have said that.

"Sorry sir," she said, chagrined. "I just...feel like a revelation was made. It's like that moment when you finally understand Math."

Rowan smirked. "Don't have many of those, do you?"

"W-well..."Aelin spluttered. "I was never good that good at Math and it just... It wasn't like it never clicked the numbers just-" she cut herself off as she noticed his wolfish grin.

"You're fu- messing with me."

"Indeed. Apparently it's a tradition I was informed of about 20 minutes ago."

Aelin shook her head in disbelief. "So wait. The entire thing was you just messing with me." He nodded. "How did you...you know? Make your voice so angry and real."

He shrugged. "I just thought of Lyria."

Aelin laughed. "That would definitely do the trick."

The door swung open. "Sorry, Professor Whitethorn. Do you have-"

The boys words fell short as he saw who was in front of him, "Aelin?" He whispered.

Aelin on the other hand took one glance at him and ran over. Very slowly - in her opinion.

"Aedion!" She squealed.

For all the thinking and avoiding she did, when it really came down to finding her cousin, she was really happy. Aelin though she had done so much wrong but in that moment, to Aedion, she could do nothing wrong.

A low timbering growl swept through the room and Aelin slid a backward glance to her Professor.

"Sir?"

"Leave." He spoke. He had a piece of paper in his hand and Aelin started to laugh. She grabbed Aedion's hand and said, "run!"

 **xxx**

There once was a cool man

Who seemed to give not one damn

Although he pretended to be nice

He had a heart as cold as ice.  
That was until a princess came

to him complete and utter shame

Lyria was her name

Rowan was his

Together they took the world by storm

One runway at a time.

Attached to this poem were very provocative picture of Rowan modelling and looking quite scary.

Rowan laughed silently at the poem and decided to comment.

 _Nice try, maybe next time you could get it all to rhyme. Also work on stanza's very uneven and unappealing to read. Ps. Characterization was awful. If you were trying to portray this handsome model...you need to do better than that. It looks very contradictory, so honestly you get a c minus.. Maybe eve lower but I'll be kind this one time. Next time you write a poem please do it better._

Rowan sent a picture of his notes to Aelin and sat back, reading through the comments she wrote on the essays. His mind wondered to how this year would be. Aelin was definitely going to be a challenge bit honestly that just might make it all a lot more interesting.


End file.
